


The Usual

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: Righting Our Wrongs [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ashemaker, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Ouihaw, based on fanart, very short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: The footsteps slowly come closer, and at this point she already knows who it is without needing to look, based on the way her boots sound. “I thought I’d find you here.” Ashe says softly as she climbs onto the rocks behind her.OrSoft Domestic Ouihaw (Well, as soft as it can be with how much of a flirt Ashe is.)





	The Usual

Amélie sits down carefully on the rocks beside the small trail she was running on, and looks at the view in front of her. The large body of water in front of her was illuminated red and orange by the setting sun as she set her water bottle down beside her. Just because she was on a forced leave (Doctor’s orders; she hurt her arm during a mission) doesn’t mean that she’s going to stop her training, even though she is told by many that she deserves some rest sometimes. Her depression is a lot less prominent than it was a while ago thanks to the help of her fiancé, but it still helps to do something to get her mind off of everything every once in a while. She glances down at her left hand, unconsciously turning the ring slightly. With anyone else, Amélie is cold, calculating and callow at times; with Ashe though? She can’t help but smile with even the smallest thought or memory of her. It makes Amélie wonder what would have happened to her without Ashe there, but she finds that it isn’t something she wants or frankly  _ needs  _ to think about. 

 

The only sound that can be heard is the slight splashing of the water crashing into the rocks a few feet below her, and the gentle swaying of the trees behind her. It’s calming, really, and it’s nice to have some silence now that she can actually handle it. The breeze is refreshing after the 3 mile run to some park and then back, albeit a bit chilly added to the lower temperature in the air due to the water. It’s not too cold though, not enough to be unpleasant in anyway. 

 

After sitting for a half an hour, she considers going back into her house that she shares with Ashe that’s only 5 minutes away from where she is now, but she hears something coming towards her that makes her stay where she is. The footsteps slowly come closer, and at this point she already knows who it is without needing to look, based on the way her boots sound. “I thought I’d find you here.” Ashe says softly as she climbs onto the rocks behind her.

 

She puts her hands on the sides of Amélie’s head, gently tilting it back as she bends down to leave a soft kiss on her forehead. Amélie smiles in response as Ashe sits down beside her, turning her attention to the sunset in front of them. Amélie comes here a lot to clear her head, and Ashe found her one day, so now they know where the other will probably be if they can’t find them anywhere else. “How’s your arm?” Ashe asks as she dusts off her pants a little.

 

“It’s fine. Has been since the day it happened.” 

 

Ashe shrugs, “Good. Doesn’t hurt to have extra time to rest, though.”

 

“How was your day?” Amélie asks after she nods,  turning her attention to her fiancé, seeing that she’s still wearing her Deadlock outfit sans the jacket and the hat, and her tie is undone. 

 

“A few idiots almost got themselves killed because they didn’t listen to me,” she meets her eyes with a smirk, “The usual.”

 

Amélie laughs at her response. She knows that flaws in plans stress Ashe out, and that she’s probably exhausted, but she hides it well. She can only imagine that running a gang would be tough, but Ashe is always so nonchalant about what happens throughout her day. “What’s your secret?”

 

Ashe raises an eyebrow but doesn’t look at her, keeping her eyes fixated on the water as she hums in question, “Hmm?”

 

“How do you stay so calm?” Amélie asks as she takes a sip from her water bottle. 

 

Ashe just shrugs, “Not gonna lie, they _ are  _ gettin' on my nerves.” she shakes her head, “As long as they understand that it’s my rules that they’re supposed to be playin’ by, they’ll be fine.”

 

“Doesn’t it stress you out when it happens?” Amélie says as Ashe moves closer, slinging an arm across her shoulders.

 

“Oh, definitely,” Ashe chuckles then meets her eyes with a sly grin, “But I’m sure you’ll help me relieve some of the stress.”

 

Amélie rolls her eyes, “You’re terrible.”

 

“Only with you, sweetheart, only with you.” she gives her a quick kiss before standing up and reaching out a hand, “Now. It’s gettin’ chilly out here, so we’re gonna go home, shower and get to bed. Sound good to you?”

 

Amélie nods and allows herself to be pulled up, and notices Ashe’s small smile as she looks at the ring on her hand. “Besides, we got a wedding to finish plannin’ tomorrow.”

 

“I never thought I’d be able to get married to you.” Amélie says while looking at their still intertwined hands.

 

Ashe sighs, “Me neither, but here we are. I’m lucky that I didn’t completely mess everythin’ up all those years ago.”

 

Amélie brings a hand up to Ashe’s cheek, “Je t’aime.”

 

Ashe smiles genuinely, her eyes lighting up in a way that only Amélie sees. “I love you too, sweetheart. Maybe when we get home I’ll show you just how much,” she winks, pulling her towards the house, and Amélie trails behind her slightly while laughing, “And here I was thinking you were exhausted.”

 

“Well, you weren’t wrong.” she looks contemplative for a moment, “Well, we have all the time in the world. Maybe I’ll show you tomorrow.”

 

Amélie shakes her head again at her fiancé’s antics, and Ashe laughs. 

 

The future is uncertain, but as long as they have each other, everything will be okay. Amélie is certain of this as Ashe pulls her into their house, picking her up bridal-style to bring her to their room while they both smile like children seeing an icecream truck every single time they meet each other's gaze.  

 

Amélie can’t wait to see the others’ reactions when they find out who she is marrying, and she’s completely uncaring of whether they’ll approve or not. Even if they don’t, they’ll come around when they see how Ashe makes her feel. It’ll be amusing to see the commander’s reaction too. Based on the rules, Ashe will be allowed on base as long as Amélie’s there. It’s going to be a very interesting experience to be married to Ashe, one that she knows she’ll enjoy.

 

Luck really must be on their side this time, and they’re both thankful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little obsessed with Ouihaw/Ashemaker if you can't tell
> 
> I'm almost certain that this will not be the last fic in this series
> 
> Until next time my friends :3
> 
> Side note; I wrote this story around a piece of art I made and posted it on Tumblr if you wanna check that out: 
> 
> https://spiderincyberspace.tumblr.com/post/181468461299/the-newest-part-of-the-righting-our-wrongs


End file.
